


The Two-Sides Mirror

by JadeSplash7 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 16th Century, 18th Century, 21st Century, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, OC, Tags to be updated as story progresses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: Laurent Philips is your average 21st century woman until a sudden transfer of power enables her to travel through time. Join her, though love, secrets, and, of course, history, as she learns bravery, honor, and what it means to stay true to yourself.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I wake to an unfamiliar cold room. Tied to a chair, I attempt to remember how I got here. A flash of light, blue eyes, and a mournful smile is what I can recall through my heavy headache and sore body. 

What happened? I wonder, as I furtively glance around. Through the probably-drugged daze, I sit in the center of the room with my chair. Silver-gray wall panels, a rather large mirror facing me, and a heavy door are the only thing in it besides myself. 

As my heart begins to race I consider all the possibilities of my presence here. I could be in one of those Febreeze commercials..but then I’d be blindfolded. Shit! Maybe I’m to be murdered and/or raped...yet why am I not already dead then? So they could torture me, perhaps? Could be a ransom kidnapping, but I’ve not much money.. As I contemplate my fate, I glance at the large mirror. 

I’m still wearing the clothes from yesterday, some black shorts and a lovely blue top...was it yesterday? I could’ve been out for longer..but I would probably feel grosser if I was in ‘em too long. At least my braids are still neatish, it takes forever to do them. 

Sighing, I resign myself to continue attempting to figure out what happened when the heavy-looking door opens. An old-looking woman is behind it, and though she looks to be at least 90, she glides gracefully toward me. 

I eye her suspiciously, noting her features. She’s rather tall, with long white hair done into an elegant updo. She wears a light yellow dress that looks like it’s so old it should be in a museum. Eyebrows raised, she smiles slightly at me. And her eyes..it’s the same vivid blue eyes I recognize from the memory. 

“Who are you?!” I demand, even though she doesn’t look threatening.”Where am I?! What happened?!” She gazes at me patronizingly, as if I’m some child who’s too young to understand something. 

“I am terribly sorry to alarm you, but this was the only way to get you alone, alone to discuss an important matter.” Her voice doesn’t match up with her appearance, she sounds much like how one would imagine a young princess like snow white to sound. 

I glare at her. “My name is Margaret Bennett. I’ve been around very long, and I have a life-altering proposition for you.” She sighs, and has such a sad look I can’t help but feel a little bad for her, even though she did kidnap me. 

“So, I shall cut to the chase, as people say nowadays. This may be shocking to hear, but do believe me, this is all true, and I am not, as some put it, ‘mad.’ I am close to what some call a ‘time traveler.’ Born all the way back in 1564, I was. When I was around your age, an old man approached me and told me similar things to what I’m telling you. “

“He was ready to pass on, as I am now. He appeared very old to me, when he probably had experienced half of the years he looked to be. As I do now, to you,” she broke off mournfully, glancing at the mirror and attempting to smooth her wrinkles. 

“I wish now to be done with this life, and give my ‘power’ to a young one like yourself. It’s the power to go to any given year, past or present. You can painlessly transport yourself to anywhere, any-when. It would be any historian’s dream...but there is, of course, some downsides..some rules we all have had to abide by..” 

She looked towards me, scrutinizing my reaction. “You must disappear, lose contact with everyone in your birth time, and never appear again. I myself had to bid my own family goodbye..you will forever be the age you received the power at, except for certain lapses. 

If you reveal your nature and power to anyone, you will age a decade as punishment..that’s why I look so old. I sound like someone your age, early twenties, but appear so old..once you are weary of this world and long for release, you’ll pass it on to the next person, as I am now.” She recited this all with relief, as if a burden was being taken off with each word. 

“So, Laurent Philips, do you accept this power?” Before I could answer, she rushed more words, frantically cramming them out. 

“Please, do agree, I have spend ages looking for the next one. I’m a tired, old soul by now, and I don’t know how longer I can take, separated from my love..” 

She looked at me as if I was going to read out her death sentence. I weighed my thoughts, considering the offer. I believed her, some strange intuition in home pushing towards her. I have always loved history, imagine seeing some of such wondrous acts that have been spanning the years! 

And for my current situation in life, it is bleak..I moved to the big city of San Francisco for opportunity, but have not yet found any, living in a small, crappy apartment. And as for family, I couldn’t care less, kicking me out so young as they did..I look up at her, eyes blazing. 

No sooner than saying “I accept your offer,” a foreign tingling feeling abounds through me.


	2. Chapter 2

By myself with unbelievable power, I decide to go meet some famous people of the past with their own power, albeit not magical. But who, now? Well, I’ve always been fascinated by the way Queen Elizabeth I of England managed to ascend the throne in such a man’s world. ‘8:00 AM 15 January 1559, Westminster Abbey, London, England.’ Changing the date in my head, I began to feel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story idea I’ll continue and updated as time progresses! Please leave a comment for any feedback or suggestions, as I’m just a new writer! :)


End file.
